Message
by Matsuo Kumiko - Haehyuk Kyumin
Summary: Sungmin marah pada Kyuhyun, namun kali ini ia tidak mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin bahkan menjadi semakin manja pada Kyuhyun. Apakah yang menyebabkan kemarahan Sungmin? Kyumin couple


Title : MESSAGE

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

and another support cast

Main Pair : Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>CKLEK<p>

Sungmin membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya dan Kyuhyun, mencari sosok namjachingu-nya. Dengan perlahan, Sungmin berjalan memasuki kamar. Tak lupa menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Kyunnie…"

Sungmin berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan mendapati sosok namja itu tengah tertidur. Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun dan mulai mengelus wajah namja itu dengan perlahan serta lembut, berusaha untuk tidak membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kyunnie, hari ini kau membuatku marah" ucap Sungmin pelan.

Tangannya kini telah berhenti mengelus wajah Kyuhyun, namun kini ia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Sungmin menundukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Ia mengamati wajah namjachingu-nya dengan teliti. Setelah cukup lama, Sungmin menjauhkan wajah mereka lalu menghela napas.

"Kau memang tampan, Kyu. Pantas saja banyak yeojya yang menyukaimu" ujar Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun, lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan perlahan dan cukup lama. Saat Sungmin ingin menyudahi ciumannya, sebuah tangan menahan tengkuknya sehingga bibirnya tetap bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ehmmm… Kyu-kyunniehhh…" desah Sungmin di antara ciuman mereka.

Sungmin menepuk wajah Kyuhun saat kantung udaranya mulai menipis. Kyuhyun pun akhir membiarkan bibir Sungmin menjauh dari bibirnya. Kini bibir Sungmin berwarna sangat merah, karena Kyuhyun yang terus melumat bibirnya tanpa henti.

"Minnie-ah… Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan menyerangku saat aku tengah tertidur" ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum senang.

Wajah Sungmin yang memerah, menjadi semakin merah. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dan menepuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras, namun tidak menyakiti Kyuhyun sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak menyerangmu, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin mencium bibirmu sejenak, namun kau menahan tengkukku dan melumat bibirku"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk di samping Sungmin. Dengan perlahan, ia mengusap rambut Sungmin. Lalu dengan cepat ia mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di atas ranjang dan membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di sampingnya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sungmin, semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Sungmin pun menyamankan dirinya pada dada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"

"Apakah tadi kau hanya berpura-pura tidur?"

"Aniyo. Aku baru saja akan terlelap, karena sentuhanmu di wajah dan rambutku. Namun kau tiba-tiba mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Hal itu mengurungkan niatku untuk terlelap" jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun dan sedikit memainkan jari-jarinya di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae…" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Ne, gwenchana. Gomawo, kau sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tampan"

Sungmin semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun. Di tengah cahaya yang terbatas, Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah hingga telinga namja itu.

"Kyu~"

* * *

><p>"Kyu, kau membuatku marah" ujar Sungmin memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.<p>

Kyuhyun yang tengah memainkan jari-jarinya pada rambut Sungmin, tersentak kaget. Bukankah Sungmin akan mendiamkannya selama berhari-hari jika namjachingu-nya itu tengah marah?

"Wae? Apa salahku hingga membuatmu marah, Minnie-ah"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mengambil handphone Kyuhyun yang berada di atas meja kecil tepat di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Dengan lincah tangannya mulai menelusuri handphone Kyuhyun hingga ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, inbox. Ia menelusuri seluruh pesan yang pernah diterima oleh Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang.

"Minnie?"

Sungmin menyerahkan handphone tersebut pada Kyuhyun dengan tangan gemetar. Ia hampir meneteskan air matanya, namun ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Bacalah. Mungkin dengan ini kau akan mengerti"

_From : Jung Ka Eun_

_Oppa, aku ingin bertemu denganmu_

_From : Jung Ka Eun_

_Oppa, mengapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?_

_From : Jung Ka Eun_

_Aku menyukaimu, oppa…_

_From : Jung Ka Eun_

_Kau tidak membalas pesanku sama sekali. Apakah kau sedang sibuk, oppa? Aku sungguh merindukanmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu_

_From : Jung Ka Eun_

_Maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku, oppa? Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu_

Kyuhyun menghapus semua pesan itu. Tak lupa ia menghapus nomor yeojya itu dari kontaknya. Kyuhyun meletakkan handphone-nya di bawah bantal, lalu menatap Sungmin yang kini berbaring memunggunggi dirinya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang namja itu, memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Minnie…"

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas semua pesan yang diterima namja itu dari Jung Ka Eun. Ia hanya tidak suka jika Kyuhyun memberikan nomor handphone-nya pada seorang yeojya tanpa memberi tahu dirinya.

"Minnie, kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Sungmin tak menjawab, namun ia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minnie, lihat aku"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Sungmin.

"Minnie… Kau percaya padaku?"

"N-ne…"

"Jika kau percaya padaku, kau tidak akan menangis"

"Tapi… Hiks… Kau memberikan nomor handphone-mu pada yeojya itu, Kyu. Saat aku meminta nomor handphone-mu, kau tidak memberikannya. Hingga aku harus menunggu selama 1 bulan" ujar Sungmin.

"Aku tidak memberikan nomor handphone-ku, Minnie" jelas Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya masih sedikit mengalir membasahi wajah Sungmin. Ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya Sungmin berhenti menangis.

"Jika kau tidak memberikan nomor handphone-mu pada yeojya itu, darimana yeojya itu mendapatkan nomor handphone-mu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin saja ia mendapatkannya dari Kang Ho Dong-sshi"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibir mereka, namun ia berhenti saat handphone-nya berbunyi. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan cepat, lalu mengambil handphone-nya dan melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya saat malam hari.

_From : 08xxxxxxxxxx_

_Jal jayo, oppa. Semoga tidurmu lelap dan mimpi-mu indah. Aku akan kembali memimpikan dirimu malam ini dan kuharap kau juga memimpikan diriku. Saranghae_

"Nuguya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jung Ka Eun-sshi…" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera mengambil handphone Kyuhyun dan membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh yoejya itu. Setelah selesai membaca pesan itu, Sungmin segera menghubungi nomor tersebut. Ia tak ingin yeojya itu terus mengganggu namjachingu-nya. Kyuhyun hanya miliknya dan ia tidak akan pernah menyerahkannya pada siapa pun.

TUT TUT…

"_Yeoboseyo? Kyuhyun oppa?"_

"Aniyo" jawab Sungmin dengan suara yang dibuat sehalus mungkin agar dapat terdengar seperti suara yeojya.

"_Nuguya?"_

"Kyunnie adalah tunanganku dan kami akan segera menikah. Kuharap kau tidak mengganggu Kyu lagi"

"_Mwo? Aniyo, Kyuhyun oppa tidak mungkin memiliki tunangan. Kau pasti hanya membohongiku"_

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"

"Chagiya…"

* * *

><p>Jung Ka Eun mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Apakah yeojya yang menghubungi-nya benar-benar tunangan Kyuhyun? Atau yeojya itu hanya berpura-pura?<p>

"_Kau dengar? Kyuhyun memanggilku dengan sebutan chagiya"_

"Kau pasti dongsaeng dari Kyuhyun oppa. Benarkan?"

"_Ani. Kyu tidak memiliki dongsaeng"_

Jung Ka Eun mendengar yeojya itu tertawa.

"_Kau bahkan tidak mengetahui apa pun mengenai Kyu"_

"Aku bisa mulai mengenalnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Kyuhyun oppa pasti akan membantu-ku untuk lebih mengenal dirinya"

"Chagiya… Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menghubungi-nya. Aku bisa mengganti nomor handphone-ku"

Jung Ka Eun kembali mengedar suara Kyuhyun, namun kali ini terdengar lebih jelas.

"Tapi ia akan tetap mengejarmu, Kyu. Dan aku tidak suka itu. Kau hanya milikku, Kyu"

"Jung Ka Eun"

Jung Ka Eun tersentak kaget saat mendengar yeojya itu memanggil namanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun adalah milikku, selamanya ia adalah milikku. Jika kau masih mendekati dirinya, maka aku akan membuatmu menangis. Lagipula Kyu tidak tertarik padamu sedikit pun, karena ia hanya mencintaiku"

TUT TUT…

Jung Ka Eun menatap handphone-nya dengan bingung.

"Aish~ Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

* * *

><p>"Minnie, kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan" ujar Kyuhyun sesaat sesudah Sungmin mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Jung Ka Eun.<p>

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Jadi kau memang suka jika yeojya itu mendekati-mu, Kyu?"

"Aniyo, bukan begitu"

"Jika kau memang menyukai yeojya itu, lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan ini. Sehingga kau bisa dengan bebas mendekati yoejya itu dan menjalin hubungan dengan—"

Kyuhyun menghentikan Sungmin dengan mencium bibir namja itu. Ia melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Setelah cukup lama, Kyuhyun pun mengakhiri ciuman itu dan mengusap wajah Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Bukan itu maksud-ku, chagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada berita mengenai hal ini. Kau mau jika aku terkena skandal lagi?"

"Aniyo" ujar Sungmin sembari memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Lebih baik kita tidur. Ini sudah larut malam dan aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan karena kurang tidur"

"Arasseo. Jal Jayo, Kyu. Jangan lupa mimpi kan diriku" ujar Sungmin sembari mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

"Jal jayo, chagi. Aku pasti akan memimpikan dirimu, karena aku selalu memimpikan dirimu di setiap mimpi"

* * *

><p>"Oppa!"<p>

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Terlihat seorang yeojya berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah yeojya itu.  
>"Jung Ka Eun-sshi"<p>

"Aniyo. Jangan memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu, oppa. Panggil aku Ka Eun saja" ujar yeojya itu.

Kyuhyun menatap yeojya itu dengan darat. Ia tidak menanggapi perkataan yeojya itu.

"Untuk apa memanggilku, Jung Ka Eun-sshi?"

"Oppa, jangan memanggilku seper—"

"Jika kau tidak memiliki kepentingan, lebih baik aku pergi. Aku masih memiliki jadwal" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Oppa! Apakah kau benar-benar sudah bertunangan?" tanya Jung Ka Eun sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun menangkat tangan kirinya dan memperlihatkan tangannya pada Jung Ka Eun.

"Dengan melihat cincin ini, apakah kau dapat mengerti?"

Jung Ka Eun terdiam, menatap sebuah cincin berwarna putih yang melingkar di jari manis Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu shock. Bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah pergi menjauh.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Annyeong xD<p>

I'm back with a new Kyumin story

Apakah sudah cukup manis?

FF ini dibuat krn aku kesel sama Jung Ka Eun yg deket"in Kyuhyun oppa di Star King

Mukanya itu sok polos bgt

Khekekeke...

Tapi sedikit terobati pas episode ke... *lupa*

Pokoknya ada dinosaurus gt

Nah, Kyuhyun genggam tangan Sungmin dan bkn yeojya itu xD

Sungguh malang nasibnya

Kyuhyun itu hanya milik Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya milik Kyuhyun

Meskipun ada yang berusaha ntk memisahkan mereka / merebut salah satu diantara mereka, pada akhirnya KyuMin akan selalu bersatu bagaimana pun keadaannya

Akhir kata, review please :)


End file.
